Find Forgiveness Within You
by ForwoodLover12
Summary: Rachel Berry ran away four years ago after a terrible night that changed her life forever, but she's back. She's back for her old friend's wedding. Guess who the groom is. It's Rachel's first love, Blaine Anderson. Could it get any worse for her ?
1. Chapter 1: You Can't Run From Your Past

**Find Forgiveness Within You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters except the plot and the character Ava. **

**A/N: This is my first Raine story so please read and review.**

**Chapter 1: You Can't Run From Your Past ;)**

**Sitting in her childhood bedroom drew Rachel Berry back to her teenage years. The dark colored walls plastered with rock bands she no longer listened to. The black curtains reminded her of her gothic self who hid in the darkness. In the back of her mind, she remembered the chest hidden in the back of her closet, the chest that held her memories and her secrets.**

**Rachel, never in a million years would have thought she'd be back in her hometown, let alone back because her childhood best friend was marrying the man she once loved. If she were still that gothic, teenage girl, she would probably be angry and hurt, but she wasn't. She was no longer that girl, so far from her that the wedding invitation had no effect. Obligation, the only reason she was back because she felt obligated to make an appearance at her old friend's wedding.**

**The knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts.**

"**Sweetie, dinner's ready. Are you all settled in?" Her mother informed.**

"**Yes, Mom, I'm all settled in. I'll be down in a minute."**

**After her mother's footsteps could no longer be heard, she ran into the closet and searched for the old chest. The memories of her first love flood back as she took out old pictures and songs. Blaine was the love of her life once upon a time. The memory of their break up still haunts her today. How could he? That's the question she constantly asked herself.**

**Five minutes pass and she finally, mentally forces herself to put away the pictures and go downstairs. She had to put a show on for her mother because she didn't want her mom to know just how pathetic she was. Four years have passed and the love she had for him was still burning as bright as it was years ago. Her mom, though she never said it, wished she would settle down like Brittany.**

**When she got to the kitchen, the two people she didn't and couldn't face yet were seated at the table. Blaine casts a glance her way, but looks away when he notices how tense it is. Brittany continues to smile like nothing is wrong.**

"**Hey, Rach, I'm so glad you're home. Thanks for coming. I've missed you!" Brittany says excitedly.**

**Rachel plasters on a smile for her friend's sake and pretends to be happy. "I wouldn't have missed your special day for anything."**

**Blaine sees the pain in her eyes, but decides to play along. "Hey Stranger, I've missed you so much."**

**They exchange hugs, but when Blaine holds her, he almost forgets to let go. If she hadn't let go, he would never have. The night flew by in a blur for the three. Throughout the dinner, Brittany caught Blaine sneaking glances at Rachel who was completely oblivious to everything. **

**The duo decides to leave and as Blaine is starting the car, Brittany asks, "Do you still love her?"**

**He didn't know how to respond, but he knew what the right answer was. "Babe, I only have eyes for you."**

**She turns away from him and mutters "Didn't look like that at dinner."**

"**What are you talking about?" He plays dumb.**

**She turns around quicker than lightning and yells, "You know damn well what I'm talking about!"**

**He puts his hands on her shoulders gently to calm her down. "Brit, please calm down. Rach and I have been over for years. I haven't seen or heard from her since…"**

"**Since that night?" She asks.**

**At that moment, Blaine couldn't breathe. His eyes stung and tears threatened to come out. He shook his head and tried to stop thinking. He will never forgive himself for that night.**

"**Blaine? Honey, are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home."**

**After Blaine and Brittany leave, Rachel and her mother fight.**

"**Why didn't you tell me they were going to be here?" She yells.**

"**Would you have faced him if I did?" Her mother asks, already knowing the answer.**

"**You don't get to do that, Mom. I'm home aren't I? Doesn't that count for anything?" She asks desperately as tears begin to fall.**

**Shelby pulls her daughter into a warm hug and cries with her. "I haven't seen you in years. After that night, you left and never looked back. You have to move on, sweetie. Forgive him so you can be happy."**

**Rachel pulls away and replies bitterly, "Forgive him? What for?"**

"**My poor girl, you will never be happy this way."**

"**Yeah Mom, you're right because you're an expert on happiness."**

"**I don't appreciate that tone, young lady.'**

"**I'm not a goddamn kid anymore! I can speak to you in any kind of tone I want." She fires petulantly.**

**Rachel storms out without another glance. Once she feels the cool night air hit her face, she takes off on a run. She could hear her heart thumping rapidly. Her chest felt like caving in and she eventually stopped running.**

**That's all she's ever known how to do, run. She ran from reality when she plastered her face with dark make up in high school. She ran from the news of that night. And she ran from him.**

**Once Blaine dropped Brittany off at her parent's place, he drove to William McKinley High School. The place he met his first love and his fiancée. Football was his life until he met a weird girl after one of his games. After choking on the field in front of college scouts, he wanted to wallow in his self-pity, but she wouldn't have it.**

"_It's not the end of the world, Jocknuts."_

_He hadn't noticed that she was there. "You wouldn't understand because you don't have shit going for you. I see you and your weird friends. You guys smoke so much pot, I wonder if you guys have anymore brain cells."_

_The dark-haired girl stomps over to face him. He looks at her, really looks at her and realizes she's actually cute, but that thought was erased when she slapped him across the cheek._

"_See, I have enough brain cells to know you needed to get slapped. "_

_He glares at her, but all she does is smile victoriously. He wanted to get even. "Aren't you afraid that I could possibly hurt you? You're here in the dark with a stranger. What if I wanted to see what's under all that dark clothing?" He says as he steps closer._

_Her grin vanishes while she looks around for an escape. When she looks his way again, his face is centimeters away. He pins his hands on the sides of her head and leans in._

"_Please, stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you."_

_He smiles to himself and gently pecks her lips, surprising himself. She surprises herself when she attacks his lips with her own, the fear being replaced with hunger. Never in her whole entire life had she ever done something remotely spontaneous. Before things got out of hand, she pushes him away and runs off._

_He yells after her, "Hey! I never got your name!"_

_She never turns back or responds. He smiles to himself at the memory of that life changing kiss. He touches his lips with his fingers, replaying the kiss in his head. Yup, he's done for. _


	2. Chapter 2: Victimize Your Enemy !

**Find Forgiveness Within You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, but if I did blaine would totally be with Rachel.**

**Enjoy the second chapter. I wont be able to update as often, but if I get lots of feedback, then I will.**

**A/N: Please, R&R !**

**Chapter 2: Victimize Your Enemy xD**

**Rachel wakes up to a sun-filled room and realizes she's not in her studio apartment, but at home with the people she ran from. Her mom comes in and sits at the foot of the bed. No one says a word for a good minute. The silence became too much to bear.**

"**Mom, I'm sorry about last night." She says softly.**

**Shelby looks at her grown baby girl and says, "Rach, I'm sorry for trying to dictate the way you deal with your issues. I just worry sometimes."**

**She hugs her mom and whispers, "I know, mom. I know."**

**After they talk for an hour, Rachel decides to go to the park. At the park, she sees kids running around giggling with no care in the world. She knows that their lives will change forever when they grow up. Watching them makes her envious.**

**She walks over to an open swing and sits down. Kicking her legs back and forth, she glides in the air and she hears her own giggles though they sound foreign to her ears. She can't remember the last time she laughed so much. Swinging put her mind at ease and she allowed herself to be a kid for a while longer.**

**When she finally stopped swinging, the sun was setting and the park was deserted. Though it was getting dark, she stays a while longer. She lays down on the slide and looks up at the sky, waiting for the stars to come out. The stars always reminded her that she wasn't alone.**

**Looking up at the stars, she drifted down Blaine and Rachel Lane. They fell so hard, so fast and didn't even care. With that accidental kiss, she found her other half. He never loved any girl until her.**

**Those beautiful nights at this same exact park, this park was their s. They signed their names on the slides to mark their territory, their haven. He used to get lost in the stars and she'd watch his beautiful face until he noticed her. Their love, though immature was stronger than most.**

"**I remember those nights like they were yesterday. I come here to think about you." Blaine says quietly, breaking her from her trance.**

"**Well, I was just leaving."**

**He blocks her route and pleads, "Please, Rachel. Let me explain."**

"**Explain what? Explain how you decided to marry Brittany? What do you have to explain?" She shouts furiously.**

"**Rach, you know what I'm talking about. You never let me apologize and you never let me explain that night. You ran and left me here to figure things out on my own." He says with a shaky tone.**

**She walks past him and he grabs her wrist. "Let me go, Blaine. I'm not going to do this with you."**

**He pulls her back to face him. "You never want to deal with any of your problems. I'm sorry, Rachel. I really am, but I am not sorry for loving Brittany. When you ran away, you abandoned me and at first I thought, you had a right to be angry, but then years past and you never came back. I know we made promises, but you broke them when you left. Brittany picked me up when I fell."**

**Rivers flow from her eyes and she wipes her tears rapidly. "Blaine, please, just let me go. I don't want to talk about this."**

**He releases her wrist and she dashes away, leaving him with tears. His heart kept screaming for him to go after her, but his brain told him to go to Brittany. He listened to neither and stayed at the park. Seeing her again felt like the first time he looked at her really looked at her.**

**Brittany lay in bed waiting for Blaine to make an appearance as usual, but as the minutes turn to hours, she falls asleep. Rachel coming back to town was bittersweet for her. She missed her so much, but she worried that Blaine might leave her for Rachel.**

**She wakes up to find that she's alone. Blaine never came and she would be more worried, but she knew that freaking out would only push Blaine towards Rachel. He was her life and the thought of losing him was unbearable. There would be no life without him.  
>She takes a hot shower and gets ready to go over to Rachel's. They have been friends since kindergarten, but in high school, they drifted. Brittany got caught up in popularity and Rachel went emo, but technically, it was because Brittany abandoned her. Rachel wasn't a loner, but she did prefer to be alone.<strong>

**When she arrives at Rachel's, she walks in like they were still the best of friends. She runs up the stairs and into Rachel's room, hoping she was awake, but she was sleeping peacefully. She seats herself on the plush loveseat by the window and waits. Rachel's beauty was self-evident. Without her dark make up she was stunningly beautiful.**

**Brittany walks closer to inspect her face, hoping to find some kind of flaw, but every flaw only made her more beautiful. Her thick eyebrows only made her look fiercer. Her lengthy lips made her more desirable. Her big nose shaped her face perfectly. She wanted to make her ugly, but she couldn't.**

**Before she could compose herself, Rachel wakes up and screams because Brittany's face is mere inches from her own.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

**Brittany plasters on a perfect smile and responds cheerfully, "I'm here to see you, Silly. Get ready. We're going to go try on my wedding dress."**

"**I didn't know guests had to do that."**

"**Rachel, you're my best friend. I want you to be my maid of honor!" Brittany exclaims.**

**Rachel shakes her head, "I can't be your maid of honor. Santana would kill me."**

"**Santana will get over it."**

"**Can I think about it?"**

**Brittany lets out a frustrated sigh. "Sure."**

"**If you don't mind Brit, I'd like to catch a few more hours of sleep. You do realize it's six in the morning, right?"**

** Brittany plays it off by laughing. "Duh. I'm just so excited you're home."**

"**I'm glad to be back." Rachel lied. The truth is, Brittany wanted to keep her eye on Rachel. Blaine would have no time with her if she was a slave to Brittany. She loved Rachel, but she would not lose her man to her. Not again, anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3: You Got To Do What You Got To

**Find Forgiveness Within You**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee ! **

**A/N: When I first started writing this story, I didn't have Blaine and Rachel in mind, but I loved them so much I ended up making them the stars of this story. Read and Review ! Now, Enjoy !**

**Chapter 3: You Got To Do What You Got To Do **

**As the wedding date approaches, Blaine begins to feel the wedding jitters. Rachel shouldn't have come back and make him feel the guilt he's been running from. It was so long ago, so far away, but just the sight of her brought him back to the scared little boy he was. Rachel would never forgive him or love him, but he knew he had to explain. **

**No matter how many people told him that he wasn't to blame, he knew he was. He still had nightmares about that night; it played in his head all the time. Things might have been different if it hadn't happened. Rachel might have been the girl he was marrying instead of Brittany.**

**Blaine couldn't sleep the night before his wedding. The conversation he had with earlier that day kept bugging him.**

"_Rachel, can we talk?"_

_She looked around to make sure no one was around and then replied, "About what?"_

_He drew closer to her and looked into her eyes. "Rachel, stop acting and pretending that you don't know what's up and stop pretending that you're okay."_

_She walked over to the sliding glass door to shut it. "Blaine, let's be honest here. You're the one that's not okay. Why do you keep bothering me when you're getting married tomorrow? What happened that night doesn't matter because I'll always hate you!" _

_He let out a sigh and fired, "You're so busy hating me that you don't see what you're doing to me. Why bother coming home if you aren't ready to move on with your life?" _

"_Move on? Let's be clear, moving on isn't an option for me. I can't and won't forget what you did. You ruined us. I came back because Brittany is my best friend."_

_He reaches out for her, but she moves out of his reach. "Rachel, what is it with you? You won't forgive me even though you don't know what happened. Why won't you let me explain? Is it because you don't want to forgive me?"_

_Her shoulder slumps and she begins to cry. "Blaine, it'd be so easy to forgive you and move on, but I can't. I came back hoping I could move forward, but it still hurts too much."_

"_You don't know what happened that night."_

_She looks up at him with a vicious glare and yells, "I know enough to know that my sister isn't alive because of you!"_

**The sound of a rock hitting his window dismissed his flashback. The alarm clock on his bed stand lit up 2:44a.m. He walks over to his window and looks down and finds Brittany smiling up at him. He opens up the window.**

"**Isn't it bad luck for me to see you before the wedding?"**

"**I was too nervous. Can I come up?"**

**He smiled softly and nodded. He snuck out his room quietly. Descending his stairs, he avoided all the creaks and went to open the door. When he opened the door, Brittany smiled seductively.**

**She attacked his lips with her own and jumped onto his waist. He tried to get into the moment, but every time Brittany touched him or kissed him, Rachel popped into his head. He wanted it to be Rachel so badly that he didn't realize that Brittany was crying. She got off of him and walked upstairs to his bedroom. **

**He ran his hands through his black curly locks and followed her. While mentally cursing himself, he couldn't help, but be glad he didn't do it. Rachel and Blaine were no longer together, but it still felt like cheating. Brittany and Blaine have done it multiple times, but now that Rachel was back in town, it was just wrong. **

**When he got into his room, Brittany was laying on his king-sized bed, quietly sobbing.**

"**I know . . . that . . . you still . . . love her." She said between sobs.**

**He walked over to her and lay beside her, holding her. "Brittany, I love her, but it doesn't change anything. I'm marrying you."**

**She rolled over to face him and smiled softly. "I'm glad you said that because I have some news!"**

**He didn't know how to feel but a thousand thoughts floated through his head. "What is it?"**

"**I'm pregnant." She said nervously.**

"**What?"**

**She bit her lower lip nervously and responded. "I missed my period, so, I went to the drug store and got a pregnancy test and it read positive."**

**Blaine didn't know how to feel. Everything was happening so fast. "Oh my god! I'm going to be a dad."**

**She smiled and he pulled her into his arms, wishing it was Rachel. He wished he could take back that night. He wished he never went to that party without Rachel. He fell asleep wishing for the impossible, the impossible with Rachel.**

**Brittany knew she would lose him if he knew the truth. She would find a way to get pregnant even if it meant cheating on Blaine. Rachel would not win this time. This time, she would win Blaine and the happily ever after. No matter what it cost her. **


	4. Chapter 4: Love&Hate,It's all the Same

**Find Forgiveness Within You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Please make yourself comfortable and enjoy this next chapter ! It's the best yet, in my opinion. **

**Chapter 4: Love and Hate, It's All the Same**

_Rachel was trying to convince her twin sister, Ava not to go to Puck's party, but her stubborn sister wouldn't listen. _

"_Just because you're a loser, doesn't mean I have to be!"_

_Rachel sighs and gives in. "Fine, go. But can I at least help you get ready?"_

_Ava twirls around and jumps with joy. "Thanks, Rachel. I appreciate it and of course you can help. Can I ask you something?"_

_Rachel nods._

"_Do you love Blaine?"_

_Rachel smiles and answers, "Yeah, I love with him with all my heart. He's everything I've always wanted."_

_Ava looks at her sister smiling and can't help, but feel envious. "How do you do it? You don't even try and the most popular guy ends up wanting you. No offense Rachel, but you aren't exactly the typical girl he goes for. He could be playing a prank on you. You know how jocks are."_

_Rachel looks at her sister and frowns. "Why would you say that? I'm not his type because I'm not some dumb, slutty, blonde. Ava, you are such a bitch. Blaine loves me and he would never hurt me."_

_Ava glares at her sister and yells, "Well, you're an idiot if you really think he's into you. He's totally into Brittany. Why don't you just dump him before he hurts you?"_

"_I don't believe you. Blaine would never be into Brittany!"_

_Before Ava could reply, Rachel storms out and runs into her room. Rachel calls Blaine and he comes over. He's dressed in a green polo and dark jeans with black and white chucks. His black curls are perfectly tamed by gel. _

"_Why are you all dressed up?" Rachel asked with a confused expression. _

"_Puck invited us to his party. Don't you remember? By the looks of your pajamas, I'm going to take a guess and say you aren't going."_

"_Of course I'm not going and you shouldn't either. You know how crazy Puck's parties get." She said self righteously. _

"_That's the point, Rach. We're supposed to get crazy."_

_She turned away angrily, thinking of the things Ava said. "Do you like Brittany?"_

_Blaine looked confused and replied, "I've known her my whole entire life and she's pretty cool. Weren't you two like best friends?"_

"_Why don't you just tell me the truth? You're only with me because your friends bet you to, right?" She said angrily._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_She lets out a frustrated sigh and answers furiously, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. It's pretty obvious that I'm not the typical girl you usually date. So, save yourself the trouble."_

"_Seriously, what is this about? Did Puck say something to you?" He asked with frustration and concern._

"_No, I'm just tired of it. We aren't right for each other. So, go to the party because we're through."_

_He was practically fuming, but without another word he stormed out and left her with tears streaming down her face._

**When Rachel woke up, she felt moisture on her cheeks. Why did she have to relive her past? She hadn't had that dream in years. Ava didn't deserve those words. **

**She takes a hot shower and relaxes as the beads of water hit her back. Being back here in Lima, Ohio, was turning out to be a living hell, Blaine, the bastard who killed her sister still managed to bring her to tears. He still managed to make her want him more than anything.**

**She gets dressed and goes downstairs and finds her mother sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her. **

"**Good morning, Sweetie. You have a good night's sleep?" Shelby asked sweetly.**

"**Yeah, I did. What about you, Mom?"**

"**Great. So, are you going out with Brittany and Santana today?"**

**She knew if she said yes her mother would be thrilled so she nodded.**

"**Oh, I forgot. I was supposed to meet them thirty minutes ago. See you later, Mom. I love you." She lied and rushed out the house.**

**Today would have been Brittany and Blaine's wedding, but the wedding was cancelled. No one knows why and no one dared to ask why. All anyone knew was that late last night; the Pierce's called the whole town to inform them the wedding was off. Maybe, Rachel shouldn't be so happy, but she was.**

**Rachel drove over to Brittany's to find out what happened. Maybe Blaine realized what a phony Britt was. She really wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't. Once she got to Brittany's, she composed herself and then went to the door.**

**Just when she was about to knock, the door swings open and Brittany's beaming. **

"**Rachel, I'm so glad you're here."**

**Rachel smiled. "Why are you so happy? You're wedding was just cancelled."**

**Brittany laughed and answered confidently, "Well, what would people think of me if I bear a child in less than a year? Blaine convinced me that our wedding shouldn't be a shot gun wedding. So, I called it off."**

**Rachel tried to stay calm. "You're pregnant?"**

**Brittany smiled evilly. "Yes, I am."**

**Rachel laughed nervously and answered with fake enthusiasm all the while slowly dying inside. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."**

**They hug and then Brittany drags her in for lunch. While they're eating, Brittany discusses baby names. When Santana arrives, Rachel doesn't even notice and she usually does, considering the fact that they hate each other. Though she is there physically, her mind is somewhere else.**

"**Rach, what do you think?" Brittany asked.**

"**Huh? What?"**

"**She asked you what you think of the name, Barbara, Schnozz." Santana said rudely.**

**Barbara was the name she hoped to give to her first-born, baby girl. "That's a beautiful name."**

**Brittany jumps with joy. "I thought so."**

**Santana and Brittany continue talking for another two hours. Rachel gives them an excuse about how her mom needs her at home. They don't even notice that she's gone. They were never really her friends to begin with.**

**Being with them reminded her of Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes. Those were her true friends. After that night, she stopped talking to all of them. She knew it wasn't their fault, but she blamed everyone.**

**She drove over to the Hummel's place. It was still the same. She remembered having sleepovers and talking about how dumb jocks were until there was Blaine. Finn and Blaine became buddies, but she never knew how. Finn was the star before Blaine came to McKinley High.**

**She knocked on the door and came face to chest with Finn. "Hey."**

**He looked shocked, but happy at the same time. "Rachel, I can't believe you're here. I mean, everyone said you were back, but Kurt said you would never stay."**

**She smiled genuinely. "Is Kurt home?"**

**He smiled and answered, "Yeah let me go get him."**

**After about two minutes of waiting, Kurt appeared at the door. "Hey."**

"**Hi."**

"**Can I come inside?" She asked nervously.**

**He moved aside to let her in. She sits down on the brown, leather love seat and Kurt sits across from her. They both stare at anything, but each other, when the silence gets to be too much. **

"**Rachel . . ."**

"**Kurt . . ."**

**They said in unison.**

"**Why are you here, Rachel?"**

"**I missed you, Kurt. I know I was terribly to you. I just didn't know how to cope. Ava was my twin and I know we had our differences, but I loved her all the same. I was angry with everyone." She confessed as her tears fell.**

**Kurt goes over to sit by her and envelopes her in his arms. "Rachel, I forgive you. I know it was hard for you, but Quinn, Mercedes, and I were here to help you."**

**She looks up and shakes her head. "You guys don't understand. Blaine killed Ava and being in this town where it happened was unbearable."**

"**Rachel, it was an accident. You have to forgive him or else you'll never be happy."**

**She starts to cry even harder. "Kurt, I want to forgive him, but every time I see him, it hurts."**

**He doesn't push her any further, he just cries with her. They sit like that for five minutes until Finn comes in with Blaine. Blaine looks over at the pair crying and feels his heart break, knowing he was the reason. No one said a word for a whole minute until Blaine walks over to where Rachel was sitting.**

"**Rachel, I'm so sorry." Blaine says with tears glistening in his eyes.**

"**Sorry doesn't bring her back to life." She turned away from him.**

**Kurt and Finn, sensing the tension decide to go out leaving the ex lovers together.**

"**I know Rach. I know I can't bring her back, but I want to. I **

**Want you to look at me the way you use to. I want you to love me."**

**She turned to him and began yelling, "Love you? I hate you! You ruined my life!"**

**While she was yelling, he pulls her into his arms. She fights it at first, but gives in.**

"**I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." She cries.**

**He holds her tightly in his arms. When she looks up at him, she kisses him roughly. She jumps onto his lap and he runs his hands down her sides. She grabs the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it over his head. He removes her blouse and cups her breasts that are secured in her bra.**

**Their movements are fast and hungry, like they've been waiting to do this their whole lives. She reaches for his belt and unbuckles it. He removes her skirt and along with it her bra and panties. He watched her sitting on his lap naked, looking vulnerable yet beautiful.**

**He takes off his jeans and boxers, and then sets her down on the couch. He lays above her, careful not to hurt her. It's like the very first time again. He tries to slow it down by kissing her slowly.**

**She kisses him back hungrily. She loses patience so she rolls over to get on top. She didn't bother with a condom because at that moment, she just needed him. She rides him slowly, but the anger comes back and the speed increases. **

**He groans as she rides him. He rolls over so he's on top again and takes control. He looks into her eyes while he thrusts into her letting her know he still loves her. **

**With one last thrust they both come apart. He doesn't pull out of her and she doesn't move. They lay there holding each other, savoring the moment. Rachel eventually pushes him off of her and gets dressed. **

"**That shouldn't have happened." She says quietly.**

**He looks over at her and sees that she's completely calm. "So, you're going to pretend that it didn't happen."**

**She looks at him and whispers, "Yes. We both have to. You're going to be a father and you're with Brittany. I respect that and I don't want anything to do with you."**

**When they are done dressing, Rachel starts to leave. She doesn't even look back; looking back would only make it worse. Blaine let her go even though he wanted to kiss her senseless. But again, Rachel was the impossible and she would never give in. **


End file.
